The Beach Battle
by Hitomi Uraya
Summary: Challenge made by littlefiction. Haven't seen fourth movie of InuYasha, don't read. Sesshomaru battles Ryura, and things get a little heated up. [MM, ONESHOT, COMPLETE, M]


Ain't gonna talk much so… Just a WARNING! If you have not seen the fourth movie of InuYasha, then do not read this. Has spoilers kinda. This is also yaoi, yet has consent on both sides. This fic is in response to one of littlefiction's InuYasha challenges. So… I ain't gonna babble any longer. On with the fic!

* * *

Amber eyes narrowed at a pair of red as both men stepped forth accepting the unspoken challenge between them. One's emotionless mask wavered for a moment as the other blew a kiss at him. The taiyoukai thought Kyora was bad. This… Ryura was worse! Ryura was much more open about his sexuality than others. He, Sesshomaru, concealed his emotions of what happened as he swiftly drew the Tokijin from his obi. Their eyes stared at one another attempting to find a weak point in their stance.

"I shall have pleasure in ending your life so you best prepare yourself, dragon." When no moment came from the opposing man, Sesshomaru took the initiative to attack. Blades clashed together sending sparks of blue sprout from the three swords. How was Ryura able to draw his swords so fast in the blink of an eye? No matter. A growl came from the inu youkai in frustration at being pushed backward. His feet had been planted firmly into the sand, yet the dragon was still able to force him away!

"Puppy angry?" the dragon youkai taunted as he slashed his blades through the air in an elaborate fashion to rest one on his shoulder and the other at the ready. Ryura blocked another attack from the taiyoukai with both blades.

"Do not call me a puppy, wretch!" A smile lit his opponent's face before a blade slashed across his chest snagging on the binds that held his bone armor to his body. Oh, how he hated it when things snagged his clothing or armor! Sesshomaru ignored the fact he had no armor to protect his body now. With anger, he twirled about to bring his sword down onto his opponent's armor. A smirk came to his face as the scaled armor fell to the sand with a muffled thud. Even without armor, his opponent continued to taunt him farther into anger and farther to losing control of his emotions.

"Oh? Can I call you Sessh or Sesshy then?"

"You most certainly may not! You are unworthy of even calling my by title!" The elder man charged at the dragon; however, Ryura disappeared when he reached where the blue-haired man had been standing. Golden amber searched the beach around him looking for that man whom called himself a War God. How ludicrous! That man… That Ryura! A God of War! As much as he wanted to laugh, he had other matters to focus on. Such as the battle at hand, which wasn't all that much of a battle since his opponent had ran with his tail between his legs and disappeared like a scared little pup.

"Did you miss me, Sesshomaru-sama?" Ryura's voice whispered into his ear from behind. As Sesshomaru was about to turn, twin blades pressed against the taiyoukai's pale neck forcing his chin upward to avoid being nicked or murdered.

"Damn you, Ryura…" he groaned. Sesshomaru shifted his weight as best as he could to find an advantage to gain the upper hand, yet he could not. The blades tightened around his neck forcing him against the dragon's body.

"Come now. You should have expected it." Another growl came from the inu as the dragon youkai kissed his cheek softly. "Drop your weapons and kick them away. Now, or I will end your life." Sesshomaru grunted. He dropped Tokijin to the ground before kicking it away with his foot. Tensaiga followed soon after. "If I release you, you will not go after your weapons or attack me. Understood?" Blue wisps of hair blew in the breeze in front of Ryura's face. No answer came, yet amber eyes shifted to look at red ones. The twin blades shifted closer to the pale, stretched out neck. "Answer me or I will decapitate you without hesitation."

Fangs revealed and clenched, he growled out a 'yes'. Why had he reduced himself to agreeing to the terms of a fake War God? Why hadn't he just swung Tokijin behind him and killed the man? He didn't know, but he was grateful as the twin swords slowly moved away allowing him to breathe freely once more. "Why did you do it?" Sesshomaru grunted as he turned to face the man that had held him captive.

"I just wish to play and have fun." Amber stared into red with suspicion. The taiyoukai questioned what sort of fun Ryura was referring to. "This fun…" the dragon whispered, closing the distance between them put by the inu, and kissing the aforementioned youkai deeply. One pair of eyes was wide open in surprise whereas the other pair was half lidded. A tongue swiped over a pair of imparted lips. When Ryura pulled away, it seemed as if Sesshomaru hadn't enjoy the kiss of the simplest of pleasures. "Sesshomaru?"

"Do you have any idea what you have just started, Ryura?" The taiyoukai gripped the haori worn by the dragon youkai.

"I have a few," he shrugged. A smile lit the man's face before fingers tangled in the blue hair and lips crushed against his thin ones. The man dropped his twin swords to the sand and cupped the taiyoukai's face with his unoccupied hands. When their tongues touched, his legs melted at the feeling making him fall to the sand taking Sesshomaru with him. Ryura forced himself to break the kiss. "You're sure you want this?" For emphasis of his point, he pressed his hips to the taiyoukai's inner thigh. A gasp came from Sesshomaru. "If you don't, I… understand." There seemed to be sadness at the thought of being rejected in the dragon's voice and choice of words. Why the blue-haired man was sad was unknown to the inu as he brought the other's lips to his in another kiss.

"Yes. I'm sure," Sesshomaru whispered before their lips met. Bloody red eyes and golden amber ones closed gently, lips connected, and tongues touched. Their tongues battled the other for dominance as a hand reached for one of the forgotten swords. Fingers curled around the hilt of the sword before thrusting it at a neck.

"Sesshomaru?" Ryura gasped as he was shoved into the sand with his own blade against his neck threatening to behead him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Like hell I'd want to have sex with you, wretch," the taiyoukai spat tightening his hold on the blade. "I should kill you now for kissing me!"

"You responded though… You enjoyed it some…"

"That was to fool you into thinking I wanted that! I would never have sex with a lowlife such as yourself." Amber eyes narrowed as Ryura began to laugh aloud. Why was the man laughing when he was about to die? It was thoroughly confusing the lord to no end. "What do you find so funny that you laugh when you are about to die by your own sword?"

"You… You say you don't have sex with lowlifes, right? Who is worthy to have intercourse with then?"

"Someone who can put up a great deal of a fight and not be forced into a position such as you are in," the taiyoukai growled.

"Hm. Any names? Anyone that escapes you every time you try to kill them?" Sesshomaru's fierce features softened slightly as an image came to his mind. A man with a smirk on his face at the fact that the taiyoukai couldn't kill him. Naraku with a smirk on his face. That same smirk on Ryura's face. "Seems there is someone… Have you had sex with them?"

"Of course not!" the taiyoukai yelled. The blade inched closer to the neck it was pressed against forcing the man to shift his head upward. That smirk was still on the dragon's face. Why wouldn't it go away? Why did he continue to smirk when he was face to face with death? "Why do you grin? Why do you grin when faced with death?" Sesshomaru demanded. He didn't receive an answer. He mentally cursed as he was forced back underneath the youkai he was trying to kill. He was about to behead the man when the sword was ripped from his hand and thrown to the side away from their bodies. The man forced the other blade away.

"I grin because I know that you won't kill me. You can't do it." The dragon youkai pinned the inu's arms above his head as he dropped kisses to the taiyoukai's face, neck, and bared chest.

"Do not underestimate me, dragon! Release me and I will kill you!" Sesshomaru tugged at his captive arms as he arched his body towards Ryura's touches. "Stop. You…" Ryura opened the haori Sesshomaru wore to bare more skin for his lips to kiss. "Ahh, Ryura. What are… you doing to me?" the taiyoukai moaned softly. The dragon lifted his head to stare at the taiyoukai underneath him. "Why… am I captivated?"

"I have done nothing, but show you what pleasure can feel like, Sesshomaru-sama. Are you sure you do not want me to continue and just continue our fight instead?" Amber eyes closed, porcelain lips parted panting, and gentle tugs to the arms that were held captive by a single hand. "You need to answer me. I need to know what I should do, puppy." Fingers traced the curves and crevices of the bare chest that rose and fell with each breath taken and exhaled.

"I do not wish to fight anymore. Please…" the taiyoukai whispered softly tugging at his hands with renewed energy to be released so that he was able to touch the other and feel. "I don't want to fight. Please release me. I… I need to touch…" A smile came to the dragon's lips before he gently laid those same lips to a pair of porcelain ones and released the hands he held captive in his grasp. The freed hands tugged at the band holding his baby blue hair in its braid. Fingers ran through the blue hair that became loose and fell around the two youkai. "Ryura…"

"Shush, Sesshomaru…" Lips pressed against lips again, a tongue begging for entrance. Acceptance came and the tongue darted into the warm and moist cavern called Sesshomaru's mouth. The taiyoukai joined in with the kiss as he moved his tongue against the one inside of his mouth. A pair of hands made quick work of the haori the dragon youkai wore. The haori was tossed off to the side forever forgotten of. A moan came from one of the two men as a hand brushed against their lower regions. Both hakama were ridden of with some difficulty before hips pressed against the others. A gasp came from Sesshomaru forcing the kiss to end and Ryura to kiss the exposed neck.

"Ahn, Ryura! I want to feel everything. Please…" the silver-haired man whispered as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. The taiyoukai moaned in pleasure softly feeling claws run through his long hair down to his rump and grasped it. "Ryura…"

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"Be gentle. I've never…" the inu youkai trailed off not know how to phrase what he was trying to say. A chuckle came from the other youkai. Amber eyes flicked up to stare into red ones trying to figure out if the dragon was laughing at him or at the fact that he had never done this before. He didn't know which and he would never know.

"You're telling me you're a virgin, Sesshomaru-sama?" The inu nodded shyly avoided the dragon's gaze now. "Don't worry. I will be gentle." Those amber orbs closed as his legs were spread to allow the dragon to settle comfortably between them. A pearly white fang showed as the taiyoukai nibbled at his pale lips with nervousness. A kiss was dropped to his navel before he felt something enter his body slowly. He hissed at the pain of the small entry, but was shushed as a hand brushed his hair from his face. "It'll be okay. I'm just preparing you for me. It's okay to show pain and scream if you want to." Sesshomaru nodded slightly in understanding as he felt the digit begin to thrust into him slowly. He arched his back as cried out in pain as a second digit was added. The two fingers slowly thrusted into his body and made scissoring motions to stretch him farther.

"Ryura… It hurts!"

"I'm almost done. I promise. Just one more finger and then I can be inside of you myself," the dragon whispered. Before the third finger was added, the blue-haired youkai kissed the limp cock in front of his face. A mix of a scream and a moan came from the silver-haired youkai's lips when the third digit was added. The three fingers slowly thrusted into the pale body that was withering in pain and pleasure atop the sand. Judging the inu youkai to be ready, Ryura removed his fingers from Sesshomaru's entrance. He shifted the porcelain legs onto his shoulders to have Sesshomaru's rump off of the ground so that he was able to thrust into the entrance easily. Ryura guided his member into the tight entrance slowly. His red eyes searched the taiyoukai's face for any sign of pain so that he would stop and give time to adjust.

"Please… Hurry, Ryura!" Sesshomaru begged quietly before crying out as the dragon entered his body fully. The liquid that had been leaking from Ryura's cock had slicked the passage into him allowing a slightly easy entry. The taiyoukai lifted his hips by pressing down on the dragon's shoulders with his calves bucking himself onto the body above him. Sesshomaru shifted his legs to where they were at Ryura's hips instead. He gasped as the dragon began to slowly thrust into him with care so as to not harm him. Sesshomaru bucked his hips against the dragon youkai's gaining more pleasure.

"Sesshomaru…" the dragon murmured softly. His red eyes glanced down at the taiyoukai's hips to find that said youkai was not aroused. Ryura decided to change that as he grasped his lover's cock in his hand and began to pump the member to life. Moans came from the porcelain lips of his lover as his hand picked up its pace on the taiyoukai's cock and he began to thrust faster. The red-eyed youkai placed kisses to his lover's chest, neck, and forehead. Their lips locked as the taiyoukai screamed in pleasure releasing his seed onto their bodies. Unable to control himself any longer, Ryura thrusted hard and fast into his lover's entrance to find his release as the walls around his cock tightened and gripped him. He broke the kiss roaring out his release to the sky for all to hear as his essence flowed into the taiyoukai's body.

"Ahh, Ryura…" Sesshomaru rasped feeling the cock pull out of his body. The dragon lay next to him exhausted from what had transpired only mere moments before. "I need more," the taiyoukai whispered before turning to the exhausted dragon next to him. Said dragon youkai cursed aloud as his lover covered his member with a mouth. The cock quickly hardened as Sesshomaru began to suck the length in his mouth. In turn, the taiyoukai's own cock became aroused. The dragon youkai cursed again as he was flipped onto his stomach in the sand. Rough hands yanked him to his hands and knees forcing a cock into his unprepared entrance. Ryura screamed from the sudden entry, but his scream ended with a moan as his body adjusted to the size and the cock began to move in and out of him. Sesshomaru stroked his lover's arousal with his hand scratching the sensitive skin now and then. Ryura's hips bucked backwards into the taiyoukai's to give the inu what he wanted.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Ryura screamed releasing his seed onto the sand and feeling Sesshomaru release into his body. Both youkai fell to the ground with one on the sand, one on top of the other and still inside of the other's body. Both were panting softly. Blue strands were brushed out of a pleasure-filled face by a pale hand with claws at each fingertip. "Sesshomaru, you're still in me," the dragon whispered. His back arched when the cock was pulled from his body with care. "Don't take that as an offensive. I liked the feeling, but if we didn't separate now, it would hurt later on for the both of us."

"I don't take it offensive. It's understandable." The taiyoukai rolled away from the other. He stood on shaky legs as he searched for his hakama. He could feel the dragon's eyes on him, but he ignored it. All he really wanted to do was find his clothes, his weapons, and leave this forsaken island that had used to hold many hanyou. And this was a onetime only really, right? It wasn't going to happen again between them? They weren't going to stay lovers because Ryura only wanted power (he as well), but Ryura also wanted something else. What the dragon youkai wanted was unknown to the taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" his voice called out. The taiyoukai halted his movement of pulling on his hakama and sighed.

"This was a onetime thing, Ryura. We aren't meant to be together like lovers." The inu youkai yanked his hakama on the rest of the way before securing it in place with his obi.

"But… you don't know that. We could be meant to-" Sesshomaru cut him off whirling about to face the other youkai.

"No. We were not meant to be! It was a mistake on both of our parts." He watched as the dragon stood and walked towards him. The dragon held one of his blades in his hand as he approached Sesshomaru. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"You say it was a mistake, but do you really mean it? If you do, kill me now with my own sword." Ryura thrust the blade's hilt out for the taiyoukai to take. "If you can't kill me, then it shows that you don't think it was a mistake on our parts." Sesshomaru glanced between the hilt of the sword and Ryura's red eyes. His hand grasped the hilt in his hand with a vice-like grip. Once the sword was out of his hand, the dragon spread his arms out perpendicular to the rest of his body. The taiyoukai swallowed the lump in his throat as he raised the blade above his head ready to strike. His amber eyes shut so as not to have to see those red eyes when he killed the man in front of him. His arm shook and his grip faltered. The sword slipped from his hand as his eyes snapped open with realization in them. "What's the matter? Do you not think that it _was_ a mistake?"

"No… I…" The taiyoukai shook his head before he bent over to retrieve the sword once again. He was about to swipe the blade above the shoulders for a clean and quick death, but it halted mere inches from the neck. "I cannot do it…" Sesshomaru whispered softly. He dropped the blade again into the sand to wrap his arms around the dragon's neck. "I can't do it…" The taiyoukai buried his nose into the crook of the dragon youkai's neck as a tear escaped. "You were right… I didn't mean what I said…" Arms wrapped around his body to pat his back in comfort.

"It's alright, Sesshomaru," Ryura whispered. He pulled away slightly to look at the taiyoukai's face. He couldn't tell what was expressed in the youkai's face, but he placed his lips to his lover's gently and pulled away. "I knew you weren't going to do it to tell you the truth. I could see it when you gripped the sword." Ryura smiled when the taiyoukai looked at him with an astonished look on his face. "Let's get off of Horai Island now…" the dragon believed. His lips pressed against Sesshomaru's in a tender kiss, his tongue begging for entrance. Their tongues touched and melted together. Gradually, they pulled from each other.

Could he actually have reliance the dragon with his heart? He had tried to trust someone once, but he had been betrayed. Sesshomaru bit his lips faintly drawing blood into his mouth. He nodded in accord. He would settle with Ryura until he broke his heart.

So many occurrences came about on the days he spent on Horai Island. Now he was leaving it with a man he had set out to murder. What would happen when they landed back on the land Sesshomaru owned? Would Ryura attempt to kill him?

"Ryura… Will you try to kill me when we leave this island?" the taiyoukai asked quietly fearing what the response would be.

"No. I love you too much to try to kill you." Sesshomaru's features softened at the reply. He tightened his grip around the dragon youkai's neck.

"I… I love you too, Ryura."

* * *

Owari

I'm tired… I'm just going to go… I'm too tired to talk… nighty night…


End file.
